Forum:My hopes for Borderlands 2 isn't high
After reading "Borderlands = Lame" and seeing a poorly made argument about Borderland's low points, I thought I'd chime in with my own opinion after reading the tidbits on whats coming in Borderlands 2. Because improving on what's here shouldn't be too hard. Me and some friends gave Borderlands a good long shot. I lasted longer than most of them. Got the game, all the DLC for it, tried it all. Randomized item system reminiscient of Diablo 2 (thats never a bad thing). Can Co-Op through everything, a cool plus. Decent amount of humor. Moderate amount of customization that's switchable on the fly. Game theory was great on paper. Looked good, felt good for a while. Then I realized how closed and linear and goddamn repetitive it really is. Shooting the sameface enemies for hours, and replaying the same areas over and over to do so. Vehicles are only slightly more than a gimmick to get around fast, because their mounted guns are mostly crap against anything but other vehicles, since they're all surprisingly fragile. A half-assed money system that for some reason visibly caps at $9,999,999, when many players easily reach the 100 millions, by the way is never really used for much other than "resurrection fees". BTW, those fees scale down to a percentage of your money, no matter how little you have. There's really no other penalty for dying than that, and since the money ain't a thing, you cannot lose at this game. 1st expansion other than feeling highly linear, didn't bother me much. The 2nd expansion was nothing more than Survivor mode, a somewhat shameful cash-grab considering it also holds the bank feature hostage. 3rd expansion was initially well done, but screwed over the rest of the game and even the Armory itself by putting in a superboss that dropped DOZENS of guns every time, and basically all the game's best guns came from this. Oh, did I mention you could kill it, loot the finest pickings, zone out of the area, walk back in and do it all over again without even starting another game? BRB, forever farmin'. Worst of all, the 4th Expansion, although giving more talent points, offered NOTHING NEW of value find, so few ever bothered to leave Expansion #3: The Well-Known Harvest of King Crayfish. Incredibly botched execution. As if that weren't lame enough, there was ZERO security online. That's not a complaint due to hacking or screwing other people's games up - that didn't happen here. Its lame because duping items was dead simple, modders made their own retardedly impossible god weapons, and nothing was really done to hinder either. Trading was pointless too - everyone just duped everything for everyone. Everyone had the best stuff within days. Rampant lawlessness and power for everyone - it was like a fusion of Somalia and Communism with guns and none of the awesome. Casual. As. Hell. Borderlands 2 better not screw up in so many of these described ways, but I'm not holding my breath. I just can't not see it happening again. :You do make some fair points. Some aspects of the game can use improving. I personally think that having "Lawlessness and Power for everyone" is a good thing. Everyone can play the game as they see fit. You are not limited to one way of playing, you have choices. Should you persnonally not like they way someone else is playing, you can go to a different room, ask the person to stop, if they dont and its your room you can kick them. :Yes, Crawmerax drops a ton of good loot, but rarely drops GREAT loot. Yes, you can kill him and grab all the loot and go right back and do it again. However, Craw is perhaps the toughest end game boss ever created in terms of health. He does also require a bit of thinking to take on as well. If you are able to kill him with apparent ease, than congrats my friend, because you have great skill. Most people that have played the game can not kill him, even in groups. Mods have made it easier to take him on, but with out them most could not. :Duping has lessened the snatch and grab. People that ask for a trade then grag your stuff and run, leaving you with nothing. If you do not wish to dupe items for other, dont. If people wish to be generous with thier spoils, let them. These are copys of a computer program, not real items worth real money. Some people just want to have fun playing a game, not spend hours looking for an item that they may never find( Reaper/ Pearls). :Blands was an innovative game, an FPS-RPG mix. When you create a game as unique as Blands, things are bound to be missed the first time thru. From what i have been reading, BL2 will be far less linear, with consiquences for some decisions. I look forward to BL2 if it can deliver on its promises. -- 14:10, August 11, 2011 (UTC)